Worry
by Memma546
Summary: When Clemson pushes Julien off the roof, Kowalski is worried about his boyfriend. KoJu.


Worry

**_Another fic written to one of my drawings on deviant Art: _****_hmemma548._****_deviantart_****_.com/art/Worry-215036843. Go check it out!_**

**_Okay just so you know this was techinaly written on the spot. Well half was. I was writing half of it at midnight last night so I had to save it and write the rest today. So I did check on spellings and stuff like that. But it was mostly written with no review over it before posting. So it may not be one hundred percent brillant._**

**_Second of all it's a KoJu (Kowalski/Julien). So if you HATE that sort of stuff (How could you?) please click the back button. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. _**

**_It's set when everyone knows Kowalski and Julien are dating just to let you know. Also for those who don't know Clemson is from the episode Right Hand Man. ONE OF MY FAVOURITE POM VILLIANS PEOPLE! Oh come on you have to admit he was awesome! :D_**

"I am being fine, Kowalski!"

Kowalski ignored Julien as he traced the bruise under Julien's eye. Julien sighed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's silence, hating that he was being ignored. But he let Kowalski gently stroked the bruises anyway.

"You are not fine," Kowalski whispered, eventually replying.

Julien scowled, "You are making too much-y of a fuss, Kowalski. I am fine."

"Julien..."

"Look how many marks are being on my face? One yes?"

"Two," Kowalski said glaring down at the ringtail lemur, "One needed several stitches."

Julien groaned, "Whatever. My face is still being almost unharmed."

"You have a serious head wound."

"I am not concussy and it isn't really hurting." Julien huffed.

"Your arm is broken."

"Ha, no it's not! See, my arm is not being in a cast thingy or a sling thingy! Just a bandage that is all. So I am fine!" Julien cried in triumph.

"You crack your ribs."

Julien became silence and Kowalski almost made an amused smile at stumping the king. Almost.

"They aren't being broken-y so they are being fine. So will you stop your worrying?"

"You could have died."

That stopped Julien short.

It had been a couple of days since the incident had happened. A slow torturing couple of days for Kowalski who had been agonizing over Julien's bedside.

Clemson, a sinister red lemur bent on stealing Julien's throne had returned having escaped Hoboken a few days before. Kowalski had been on the constant edge on hearing the breaking news, fearful of what might happen to Julien. Maurice and Mort had also been uptight with worry, through it didn't stop Mort trying to hug the king's feet. The penguins and the lemurs both worked together, the penguins becoming his bodyguards to try keep Julien safe from a hardened Hoboken escapee bent on revenge.

However with all the overprotection over Julien had made the ringtail lemur to become annoyed. Apparently Skipper had taken up the perks of being Julien's bodyguard and had not allowed Julien to play his music stating it was 'far too risky'. He started to stop Julien doing other things too. Soon, fed up with it all, Julien had given his penguins bodyguards the slip to get some time to himself.

Unfortunately Clemson had chosen that precise moment to kidnap Julien.

The team had confronted him on one of the building's roof. Clemson had been about to attack Julien with a knife when they had showed up.

During the fight they had all gotten closer and closer to edge of the building, all without realising it. And just as Clemson had knock Skipper off him he had taken the chance to get his revenge, sprinted forward and pushed Julien off the building.

Now it might have been not as bad. The animals had all fallen from many heights before, Kowalski had several times. Most of the time they had came out unharmed with only a few bruises and cuts. The time when Private fell in love with the vet intern was probably the most severed injuries they had from heights through Skipper had probably seen worst.

However a car had been parked under the building. And when Julien had fallen he had gone crashing into it, his head smashing into the window screen.

Kowalski forgot about fighting Clemson. He forgot that his team might need his help. All he could think about was Julien. So when Skipper had seen the desperation on his lieutenant he didn't stop him. Seeing Skipper give him a nod was all Kowalski needed before he was rushing down the drainpipe to Julien's side.

Julien had been in a bad way. He would not respond to Kowalski at all and his breathing was faint. Blood was piling beaneath him.

Kowalski had wanted to try and wake him up but a human had discovered the damage to his car. Kowalski had to duck underneath the car as the human called for help and hopped onto the red animal control truck as they took Julien to the nearest vet surgery. Luckily the closest one in New York was the Central Park Zoo's so Kowalski didn't have to worry about trying to transport Julien back home. He had hidden himself in the vents while the humans work.

The humans had prepared themselves for the worst. Kowalski heard things like 'brain damage' and 'put down' being said making him want to hurl. When the other penguins and the two lemurs found him he was in the middle of pacing, with his head in his flippers, muttering that hope was lost. It took a while before Skipper and Private could calm the tall penguin down enough so the humans wouldn't hear them in the vent and even then Kowalski was sick with worry.

Although Julien had turned out alright - the humans had said it had been a miracle. Julien had only came out with a few large cuts to his torso, his cracks ribs, his hurt arm, his head wound and several cuts to his face most which died down as each day passed save for the one that had needed stitching. Julien had been extremely lucky, it could have been ten times worse. He had been in a coma for a couple of days and Kowalski feared that he could wake up with brain damage but when he did that morning all he had appeared was a little groggy. That had slowly evaporated throughout the day as Julien became more awake.

Kowalski was relieved but he couldn't help but think how close it had been. If Julien had fallen only a couple of inches to the right he could have gone straight through the glass...

"Kowalski..." Julien whispered and Kowalski squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

He felt a hand cup his cheek and when he opened his tearful eyes, Julien was staring at him with concern.

"I might have been dying but I was not." Julien murmured, "And that is meaning that there is no needing for you to be what iffing."

"But-" Kowalski was interrupted as Julien placed finger on his beak.

"No what iffing. I am fine and that's all that is mattering." Julien stated firmly.

Kowalski sighed and took Julien's paw, kissing it. Julien smiled tiredly and then suddenly yawned.

"Seems like the king needs his sleep." Kowalski smirked as he let go of Julien's hand.

Julien scowled, "I am not." He muttered sleepily, "I am being fed up with lying in this bed all day. I am wanting to be partying."

He couldn't help but snuggle into the hosptial bed all the same. Kowalski raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned.

"I am not falling asleep." Julien said stubbornly, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip in a childlike pout.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and sat himself up onto the bed. He pulled Julien closer until the lemur's head rested on his lap. Julien curled up into him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep now?" Kowalski smirked.

"Well if this bedding is being made permant perhaps." Julien said. Kowalski shushed him and gently stroked his forehead.

Julien purred in content, a soft smile appearing on his features. Soon his purrs turned to soft snores as he fell into sleep.

Kowalski smile faded as he watched Julien sleep. He pulled Julien closer to him, Julien snuggling up into him even more.

"I can't help but worry, Julien." He whispered and he softly kissed Julien on his forehead.

Julien continued to smile softly blissfully unaware of the penguin's torment.

**_Aww Kowalski worrying over Julien's so adorable XD_**

**_Okay Julien's injuries might be quite unbelieveable, I'm not an expert with fall injuries. But this IS a cartoon. Remember Love Hurts? Private fell from a height into angry dogs and bear traps and came out only with bruises and cuts which were clean up rather quickly. _**

**_And through alot of you will agure that Julien's more likely to milk his injuries for all his worth, I believe Julien might do the opposite when seriously injured. I believe he will milk small injuries for all his worth of course but when it comes to near death wounds I think he would shield from the concern, complaining that he was fine. If it was Maurice instead of Kowalski he might have even ordered him to believe he was fine. But hey that's just my perspective._**

**_Anyway review people! ^^_**


End file.
